thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 254
MentalCast #254 is the ninth episode of the twentieth season, and 249th episode overall, of the MentalCast. The episode was hosted by Dane Forgione and featuring regular cast members Michael Riley, Alex Jowski and Iason Skullsaber, as well as recurring cast members Randolph Vance and Chelsea Tarkington. The title card is an Oscar, in celebration of the Oscars, which took place two days prior to this show's record. Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A couple’s argument over the boyfriend’s alleged filthy gesture resulted in an arrest for misdemeanor battery Monday, according to sheriff’s deputies. * #4: TimesOnline is reporting a 27yr old woman got into an argument with her boyfriend that led to an assault and police being called to their house around 1am on Wednesday. * #3: A KFC employee in Tennessee is out of a job after photos of the culprit making out with a plate of mashed potatoes ended up on Facebook. * #2: A woman was arrested Tuesday on a charge of gross lewdness with a pit bull in her yard. * #1: A wild traffic accident on a dark and dangerous road sent an SUV flying into the air before it crashed through the roofs of two houses in northwest Harris County early Sunday morning. Music * New music this week included releases from Bret Michaels. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Oscar Winning Songs * Rihanna and Chris Brown appear to be the inspiration for next week's episode of Law & Order: SVU. * TMZ reports that a man was arrested outside of Rihanna's home in the Pacific Palisades after neighbors saw him snooping around and arrested him. * The Baltimore Sun reports that Otis "Damon" Harris, singer for The Tempations, passed away Monday after a 14-year-long battle with prostate cancer. * Sources report that Akon is being sued after he jumped off a stage and landed on someone, causing him permanent injury. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week included 21 & Over, Jack the Giant Slayer, Phantom, Stoker and The Last Exorcism: Part II. * TENDeep: Top 10 Oscar Surprises * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Buddy Cop Teams * The 85th Annual Academy Awards Results * One of the toilets reportedly caused a flood at the Oscars. * Tippett Studio has given a look behind the curtain to show how Seth MacFarlane's titular character from Ted appear at the Academy Awards last night. * Seth MacFarlane recently wrote on Twitter that he will not be returning as host of the Academy Awards. Video Games * New game releases this week included Krater (Win), Brutal Legend (Win), Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (PSN), Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (3DS), Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus (PSVita), Runner 2 (Wii U, Win, Mac, Lin, XBLA) and Retro City Rampage (WiiWare). * Sony's freshly announced PlayStation 4 will allow users to play used games, Sony has announced. * Longtime game designer and musician Kenji Eno, known for his work on the D survival horror and Real Sound franchises, died Wednesday. * Gamers worried that PlayStation 4 games will see a price hike like last generation can relax. * The Wii Mini will launch across the United Kingdom March 22, Nintendo announced today. Trivia * This is the first time Dane Forgione has hosted an episode since episode #195. * Dustin Kidd was originally slated to host, but stepped down as a regular before showtime. Links * Episode page on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Randolph Vance Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington